A Beautiful Boy
by xxmangaloverx3xx
Summary: What happens when Hikaru Fujiwara, a weird porn fangirl, comes to Seigaku? Horror, that's what. When our main character enters Seigaku, she met the first boy she wanted in a long time of being attracted to girls. Momoryo. Partnership RyomaxOC


**A/N:** A Beautiful Boy is a story about a girl who has a fetish for attractive humans. She only likes people who are attractive...with feminine features. As a result, for all her life, she's never met a boy she liked or wanted. Her father transfers her to Seishun Gakuen from Rikkadai, having hope that she'll start bringing boys instead of girls home everyday. I just want everyone to make a note: Hikaru is still a virgin. She's never had sex. Only seen it. A lot. Her one ultimate goal is to turn into a boy by the time she's finish with high school. Expect a lot of random moments here. This story is also going to have a lot of yaoi. There's also one-sided shojo ai due to Hikaru's weird attraction. Don't worry, the shojo ai won't ruin the story. The pairing are the following: Momoryo, MomoAnn. Well, shall we begin the story?

--

_"As I expected, Seishun Gakuen has all the cute girls. It was a good choice coming here, ne, Ryuzaki?" A tall girl smirked as she gazed at all the cute girls in Seigaku with lust. Although she was a girl herself, she had a fetish for girls that were beautiful, cute, and in a school uniform. Some may call it lesbian, but this girl calls it the 'No-boys-are-as-good-as-girls Syndrome'. _

_"F-fujiwara-san...shouldn't you be saying that to the boys?"_

_"Nope. Boys are ugly. Look at girls, they have soft skin, kissable lips, and such smooth, silky hair. How can I like a boy when girls are so much more...beautiful and ethereal?"_

_As Fujiwara Hikaru entered the building, Ryuzaki Sakuno could sense that her 2nd best friend will bring horror to Seishun Gakuen._

--

**A Beautiful Boy: Chapter 1**

_by xxMANGALOVERX3xx_

--

Today is a wonderful, sparkling day with many beautiful young girls. These girls have such soft skin, cherry lips, and gorgeous big eyes. How can any boy match such beauty? All boys are so mascular, rough, and have small eyes. How is that attractive?

Hi everyone, I'm Fujiwara Hikaru. I am not a lesbo, just to let all of you know. I just like attractive people. You see, I've lived in a male-dominated family, where everyone watched porn. My dad reads porn. My oldest brother directs porn videos. Hell, my second older brother has a porn star girlfriend! Basically, I got caught up with everyone and started seeing how attractive women were. Too bad my mom moved away from my dad, or else I would've been attracted to boys like a normal person. Actually, I can be attracted to boys, EXCEPT only if that boy is way more beautiful than a girl. Other than that, I guess I am indeed a lesbo.

I entered class 1-2 and found my homeroom teacher. I scanned around my class. Only the girls are beautiful in here, except there was one beautiful boy that caught my attention. He had shoulder-length emerald hair that shone through the lights. His eyes were huge, innocent-like, and golden hazel, like a kitten. He had narrow shoulders, slender build, and little, cute hands. I noticed his legs were very feminine like. I had a burning feeling, like I wanted to fuck him so badly. All the other girls seemed so ugly compared to him.

"Fujiwara-san, please refrain from staring and introduce yourself."

"Shut up fat, ugly thing. Hello everyone, I am Fujiwara Hikaru and I declare that beautiful thing to be mine. If you touch him, I will ensure hell for all of you." I pointed at my beautiful boy. He didn't pay attention at all, how like a kitten. I wanted him, and he's mine already. After all, someone so gorgeous and attractive only comes once a millemium, like father said.

Everyone bursted out laughing as soon as I said that. Did they not feel threaten?

"Fujiwara-san, please properly introduce yourself again."

"Weirdo, what's wrong with you? Don't get jealous just because you're ugly and that boy is an ethereal. I can't have more than one fuck toy, especially one that's so ugly."

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT FUJIWARA-SAN? STAND. THAT'S THE SEAT YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE! NOW, LET'S BEGIN OUR LESSON."

Now, I noticed. That ugly teacher is indeed annoying. However, now I can finally see such a good view of his body. How I wish I could caress him! Such cute cheeks, long eyelashes. I still hope he's a virgin.

Classes finally ended and lunch started. I remembered Sakuno saying something about meeting her at the front gate of the cafeteria. I think I know where the cafeteria was. I walked and walked until I bumped into something. Flat chest...must be another ugly boy. He was probably short too. I looked down and saw him. Without knowing what to do, I embraced him.

"My goddess, how I want you. Please be mine!"

He looked at me, confused with those innocent golden hazel eyes. How I want those eyes to be shrouded by lust!

"Who are you?" he asked in an offended tone. I guess calling him goddess was a bad choice.

"Oh my love, how can you not know me? I'm your boyfriend, your one and only king! I am Fujiwara Hikaru. Now that I think about it, I don't know your name, do I? What's your name, my sweet kitten?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said and left. That made me even more curious about him. Who was he to defy THE Fujiwara Hikaru? I know that I, myself am a bit ugly, but that doesn't make me have no right to know his name. Yes, I do have messy, black hair that's extremely messy. Maybe I do have rough skin with many pimples. My eyes are also small and brown, too. My legs are fat. Actually, I'm also fat. Okay, yeah, maybe I am just unattractive like a normal boy. Don't opposites attract though? My beautiful kitten, I'll surely get you.

After all that, I just used a map that I remembered I put in my pocket. Okay, yeah, along with unattractive looks, I'm also an idiot. I think you get my point when I say this: I'm probably not going to attract my goddess and princess, but at least I'll keep him. He's the only thing that's on my mind now. Not even girls are occupying my mind.

"Fujiwara-san, come here! We have a seat reserved for you!" my dearest Ryuzaki Sakuno called out to me. Her sweet angelic voice, such innocence, should I really attempt to rape her tonight?

"My sweet, sweet Sakuno! How you always enlighten my day! Mind introducing me to your gorgeous female friend right there?" I repled to her call, with my most seductive voice, the voice brother number 2 taught me.

"Sure, Fujiwara-san. This is Osakada Tomoko. Tomo-chan, this is Fujiwara Hikaru, my friend from kindergarten." she introduced us, with her angelic voice again.

"HI, CUTE, INNOCENT, BEAUTIFUL BEING! IT'S A WONDERFUL PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" I screamed, in the voice my dad taught me. This way, she'll surely be seduced by me. Now that I look at her closely though, she wasn't really attractive. She has an ugly mole. She's also too cheery. Yeah, she's really not my type.

"H-hi...Fujiwara-san. Pleasure to meet you too." she said in a normal voice. I guess she's just a normal girl that's surprisingly not my type. Even though all girls are my type. I have a feeling Seishun Gakuen is going to change me somehow.

"Osakada, don't scare the new girl! Hi Fujiwara-san, I'm Horio Satoshi. I have two years of tennis experience so you can ask me anything!" A random, ugly guy with a unibrow yelled at me. Sakuno has such ugly friends.

"...Am I supposed to know you?"

"What are you talking about, Fujiwara-san? We're in the same class!"

I widened my eyes. If we were in the same class, then he probably knows the name of my angel. I had to ask him!

"Horio, what's the name of that extremely attractive boy in our class?"

"Do you mean Echizen Ryoma? I think he's the one you declared to be yours on your introduction. Tough luck, kiddo, a lot of girls already like him."

"Psh, who says I like him? More like...I want him so badly, if you even touch him, I'll make sure you have a very ugly funeral and death." I said with my evil smile, taught by brother number 1.

Immediately, Horio left. I knew he was scared. How can you NOT be scared by ultra powerful threatening smile? It's GENERATIONS old...according to brother number 1 at least.

"Fujiwara-san...you like Ryoma-sama? I'm sorry to say, but as the president of his fan club, you cannot have him!" the unattractive girl declared. Like I was gonna listen to her. Ryoma's all mine. Even if he doesn't like me, I'm going to have him. Who cares if he'll cry and weep while I explore every inch of his sinfully good body? I can already fantasize about stroking his cute manhood, while he moans and screams my name repeatedly. I'll then spread his legs and put my fingers in him. I'll watch him cry as I torture him by not touching his most sensitive spot. Then, while he's not expecting it, I'll touch that spot. I can just hear his moans so perfectly, like he's right there just aski...OWW!

"Ne, can I have my ball back now?" some guy...or maybe girl...said. I recognized the voice though. If I remembered correctly, it's...RYOMA'S!!

"PRINCESS RYOMA! HOW NICE OF YOU TO COME HERE!"

"Can I have my ball back?"

"Why are you playing tennis in the cafeteria?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes..like I was an idiot. Oh wait, yeah I am an idiot. I almost forgot that.

"Fujiwara, you're in the boys' tennis club. Now, can I have my ball back?"

I stared at the ball I had in my hand the whole time. It didn't look like his. It had the mark "Momo's! Do not touch!". Oh my god...was Ryoma...gay?

--

**A/N:** There's the end of my first chapter. Expect lemon in other chapters.


End file.
